


What Did You Do?

by New_Elysia



Series: Fatherhood AU [15]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Gen, New York, Vampires, Vbar, bitty Vlad - Freeform, fatherhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia





	What Did You Do?

Otis pushed open the door, the bell above letting out a short ding as he walked through. The sound caused Vladimir to look up in an attempt to investigate the sound.

New York was quite the over whelming scene for the little one, all the sights and sounds were far cry from Stokerton and its council building. While the city could be loud, it wasn’t as loud or as crowded as New York.

Vladimir had been clinging to Otis since he stepped off the plane, his hands clutching the vampire’s coat. Black eyes looking around, attempting to take in everything.

Though, it wasn’t easy, even for a vampire as old as Otis. There was just too many sights and sounds and smells.

The bar beyond was a welcomed comfort, it was quiet and mostly empty aside from a few patrons and the man behind the bar.

Otis smiled and quickly crossed the room in a few large strides, “Enrico” he called out cheerfully.

The Italian looked over, a smile curling upon his lips when his dark eyes landed on Otis.

“Otis” he placed his hands on the bar top and leaned forward “it’s good to see you again.” Enrico then looked over to Vlad as Otis placed the bag of things on the stool.

“And who is this little one?” the vampire asked with a wide smile, Vladimir hid his face in Otis’s shoulder. It didn’t surprise Otis, the boy could be painfully shy around new people.

“This” The blond began, placing, a hand on Vlad’s back as he sat down on the other stool “is Vladimir.”

Otis gently smoothed back Vlad’s raven hair, it was getting close to sitting the toddler down for a haircut, the black locks were starting to cover his eyes.

“He’s… my nephew” Otis continued in a quiet whisper, as to not draw any unwanted attention from the other patrons.

“You’re nephew?” Enrico asked, looking back to the boy who was now staring at him out of the corner of one eye.

“Tomas’s son” Otis whispered, leaning in.

Enrico blinked staring at Otis for a long moment “this is the little one you mentioned in your letters?” he asked, the smile broadening.

Otis nodded “yes, this is him” Otis moved to get Vlad to sit on his lap. Once Otis had him situated, the toddler immediately returned to hiding his face against Otis’s chest.

“He seems to be a shy one.” Otis nodded as Enrico chuckled and leaned back.

The Italian turned to grab a wine glass from the rack above “The House Red?” he asked, Otis nodded with a smile.

Blood wine sounded just perfect, “of Course.” Otis said, then turning to reach over. He unzipped one of the pouches and pulled out a sippy cup, it was full of a mix of blood and grape juice, it was the easiest way he and D’Ablo had found to hide blood while in public with the toddler.

“So, I take it you must be here on pleasure, then?” Enrico questioned as he poured a crimson liquid into the glass.

Otis sighed “unfortunately, no” the vampire said, handing the sippy cup to Vlad, who took it and began drinking from it.

“I’m here to meet D’Ablo, I need to have a little chat with him about his responsibilities.” Otis said, though sometimes he considered just taking Vladimir permanently.

While Otis was busy with work, he could still take care of the boy. D’Ablo wasn’t a terrible father, he took care of Vladimir just fine. The boy was safe, well fed, and happy, though Otis did wish he’d try harder when it came truly caring for Vladimir.

Taking care of a child was much more than just feeding and clothing them, and Otis sometimes worried that D’Ablo wouldn’t be able to provide the more emotional support that the boy would inevitably need when he got older.

Otis thanked Enrico as the vampire set the wine glass down on the bar top.

“So the rumors are true then?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Otis picked up the wine glass and took a sip, “D’Ablo has been caring for the boy.” he said, then moved to hold the wine glass out of reach of the toddler.

It seemed he was enamored by the glass and red liquid.

“I still can’t fathom why Tomas would leave Vladimir with D’Ablo, of all people.” Of course, there was the issue of their argument, the one that occurred between himself and Otis.

Perhaps, Tomas feared what Otis may have said or done had the former vice president come to him with Vladimir.

“One can question many of Tomas’s motives, to leave Elysia for a human…” Enrico clucked his tongue and shook his head, Otis didn’t speak. He knew most of Elysia did, Otis did constantly.

He did care for Vladimir, he was family after all. But he missed his brother, he missed the conversations they’d have. Both in person and through telepathy.

The lack of the latter was proving to be the most difficult for the vampire to adjust to. The migraines were awful, keeping him up late into the hours of the early morning or late afternoon.

And D’Ablo would only indulge Otis so much when it came to telepathic communications. The longest they’d had tended to involve Otis attempting to guide D’Ablo in soothing Vladimir when the boy refused to go to sleep or was in a rather fussy mood.

“I suppose Tomas had his reasons, even if we don’t like or approve of them.” Enrico said as Otis took another sip of blood wine.

Otis placed the wine glass on the counter when he felt Vladimir begin to squirm. The boy was typically shy in new situations and around new people, but eventually his curiosity would begin to win out and he’d want to explore his new surroundings.

Otis took the sippy cup from Vladimir before the boy could decide to drop it, he tended to do that when something else caught his attention, and placed it next to his own glass.

“I think D’Ablo’s impatience and beginning to rub off on you.” Otis said with a quite chuckle, then readjusted the boy back onto his lap.

Enrico laughed and reached out to pat Vlad on the head. The boy looked back at the bartender, wide black eyes staring at the vampire.

The toddler then babbled as he pushed at Otis’s arms, unfortunately for him, it did little to get him out of his uncle’s grip.

“It seems he’s got some energy.” Enrico said, leaning one arm on the bar top.

“Oh, quite a bit, it’s been a bit of a change in the last few months.” Otis could still recall how quiet his nephew had been in the earlier months. How he’d want to do nothing more than curl up in the arms of D’Ablo or Otis, with a bottle normally.

Otis then let out a sigh “is D’Ablo here?” he questioned, wondering if the Council of Elders had taken up one of their normal locations in the secret location below Enrico’s bar.

“Yes, I believe they are preparing for the trial later this evening.” Enrico said, Otis let out a sigh and took another sip from the wine glass.

He looked down at Vladimir, who was still wriggling and attempting to free himself.

“Would you mind keeping an eye on him for a moment?” he asked, “I need to speak with D’Ablo in privet.” Otis would rather not have to wrestle with the toddler while possibly arguing with D’Ablo.

Enrico smiled warmly “of course,” he reached across the bar to take Vladimir.

Otis handed his nephew over, watching as the boy looked back with his wide black eyes. The toddler kept his eyes on Otis as the blond walked through the bar towards the back of the restaurant.

The moment Otis was completely out of sight, the halfing boy began to squirm again.

Enrico placed the boy down and gently patted him on the head again “don’t worry, little one, he’ll be back soon.” He said, Vladimir only responded with a string of babbling and began attempting to walk off in an attempt to find his uncle.

 

 

Vlad sat there, two clear plastic cups in his small hands.

They were empty, of course, if there had been anything in them, it would have been spilled within moments of it being placed in the boy’s hands.

Though, that hadn’t stopped the toddler from occasionally lifting one up to his mouth like he was trying to take a drink from it.

Enrico had placed the toddler in a booster seat after ten short minutes of letting him run about.

Vlad had tried multiple times to leave the area behind the bar, only to have the man turn around and stop him each and every time.

This didn’t sit well with the boy, he liked to run around. This place was new to him and he wanted to see what was there.

He also wanted to see where his uncle had gone off to, it never did sit well with the little halfing when his uncle or father left his sight. It often confused and terrified the toddler, and he felt like he needed to follow, less they vanish from existence for ever.

But normally, he’d be stopped by someone or something and be placed in a pen or one of these seats so he couldn’t wonder off.

He’d try his hardest to get free, to push himself from the chair or the pen. But he just wasn’t strong enough to push himself up, nor tall enough to climb up the sides of his playpen.

Vlad dropped one of the cups, the plastic clattered against the floor, and stuck the pacifier that was clipped to his coat and popped it in his mouth.

As the toddler shoved the other cup across the bar top, the bell above the door chimed.

Turning his head in the direction of the sound, he’d have to try and get to that bell later, he saw a man with auburn hair and ashen tan skin step inside.

He was well dressed, like everyone else the boy seemed to meet, and a smile was on his lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the man behind the bar hurry over.

“Dorian” Vlad flinched at the sound of the man’s loud, joyous voice filled the bar.

The man named ‘Dorian’ briskly walk over still smiling, though it seemed wider.

Vlad couldn’t help but stare at the man’s slicked black red hair.

The man turned his head to look at Vlad, the look almost softening as he noticed the boy.

“Now, who’s this?” he asked, his voice smooth and calming.

“This is Vladimir” Enrico said, leaning down to pick up the cup that the toddler had thrown across the bar.

“He’s Otis’s Nephew.” Vlad looked back at the cup, then reached out to take it back into his hands. He hit it against the polished bar top.

The red-haired man furrowed his brow as he looked at Vlad “Nephew?” he questioned.

Enrico nodded, reaching over to catch the cup as Vlad threw it across the surface of the table again.

“That wouldn’t happen to make him Tomas’s son, would it?” Dorian questioned, still looking at the toddler. Vlad stared expectantly at Enrico, waiting for him to place to plastic cup back in front of him.

“According to Otis, he is.” Enrico said, once again handing the plastic cup to the toddler.

Dorian reached out and patted Vlad on the head, “it does seem that he bears a striking resemblance.”

Vlad flinched back, closing his eyes as Dorian ruffled his black locks.

When Dorian pulled his hand away, Vlad looked back at the cup.

He stared at it for a few seconds, then threw it again. This time sending it over his shoulder and in the direction of one of the unoccupied tables.

He turned his head, staring at it, then he looked back to Enrico.

He cooed and pointed at the cup, expecting Enrico to once again go and get it for him. It had been the pattern things had followed for the last twenty or so minutes.

But this time, Enrico cast a glance at the cup and made no move to pick up the cup again.

Vlad whined and pointed again, leaning over the edge of the chair.

Enrico just shook his head, it seemed he was tired of retrieving the cup only to have Vlad throw it away again.

Again, Vlad whined, this time much louder.

When Enrico still didn’t move, Vlad began to get upset.

Dorian had just began to move to pick the cup up that Vlad had dropped beside the barstool, when the quite of the bar was shattered by the wail of the toddler.

Dorian took a step back and Enrico moved to reach for Vlad.

But a pair of leather clad hands all but ripped Vlad out of the booster seat.

D’Ablo narrowed his steal grey eyes and glared at Dorian. Otis stood a few feet away, he didn’t look as angry as the Stokerton president, but he did seem terrified at the sight of the prophecy keeper.

“What the fuck did you do?” D’Ablo snapped, then tore his eyes away from Dorian to look at the toddler.

He began to look for any signs of potential injuries, he relaxed slightly when it was clear there was no sign of blood or bruises.

“I did nothing!” Dorian retorted, takin a step forward.

D’Ablo sighed and pulled the kid against his chest.

Vladimir seemed to recognize D’Ablo and his crying ceased almost immediately.

Otis walked closer as Vladimir laid his head against the president’s shoulder and resumed sucking on the pacifier.

D’Ablo moved his gaze to Otis, then nodded his head in the direction of the door leading outside.

He didn’t have to speak for Otis to know he wasn’t happy.

Otis gave Enrico a quick good bye before grabbing the bag he’d left on the other bar stool and following D’Ablo back out into the busy street.

As soon as the door closed behind them, D’Ablo turned to face Otis.

“What the hell were you thinking? Of all the people to leave him with, you leave him with Dorian?”

Otis blinked, not expecting that sort of reaction.

D'Ablo normally wasn't the one to be responsible when it came to Vladimir. Though Otis could understand the concern when it came to situations involving Dorian.

There was no predicting what the keeper may do and even Otis worried for his nephew's safety.

“I left Vladimir with Enrico, Dorian was nowhere in sight at that time.” He countered, there had been people in the bar, yes, but Otis would have noticed if Dorian had been amongst them.

And he wasn’t.

“I had to speak with you, and I decided it was best not to drag Vladimir along with me.” Otis trusted Enrico, he was an old friend, someone he’d known just as long as Vikas and Tomas.

The old Italian vampire was someone Otis knew he could trust and would always trust.

D’Ablo looked over Otis and then let out a long sigh.

“You should have left him with my brother, I trust him to keep Vladimir safe and I wouldn’t have to worry about what Dorian might have done.” Otis doubted Sombra would have been enthusiastic about taking Vlad.

Like his brother, Sombra had a huge dislike for children. And Otis could only imagine that he’d be rather upset if Otis had come unannounced and left the toddler with him.

“In fact, why don’t you go see him. I’ve got a lot to take care of before and after the meeting.” D’Ablo then moved to hand Vlad back over to Otis.

“I’ll see you once everything’s over and done with.” D’Ablo said as Otis took Vlad into his arms.

This didn’t seem to sit well with the little halfing, seeing as he began to whimper and cry once again as D’Ablo walked back into the building.

Otis let out a sigh and looked back to his nephew, gently he shushed Vlad and swayed in an attempt.

A few people strolled past him, some glancing at the vampire with either displeasure or sympathy as Vladimir continued crying and trying to reach out towards the door.

 


End file.
